Un accidente navideño
by Mactans
Summary: -Sherlock mató a Santa- Dijo rápidamente John. / Enredos, accidentes y sustos el día de navidad, por suerte Mycroft está ahí para solucionarlo todo, como siempre./ KidLock! mención de Mystrade.


¡HOLA! Mi último escrito del año C:  
Este no es tan absurdo como el anterior, es más bien tierno y un poco OoC, espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto, o le den fav o follow, me hacen muy feliz. Además en este casi no necesite ayuda para traducir (¡Me siento muy bien!) Pero de nuevo le agradezco a mi maravillosa amiga y beta que está siempre trabajando conmigo.  
Sin más que agregar les dejo con la lectura ¡Felices Fiestas! :D

.

…  
…..

Mycroft se removió medio dormido en su cama en busca de una posición más cómoda, se giró sobre su costado derecho y chocó con un firme cuerpo que al instante reconoció por su fresco aroma: " _Gregory_ ", pensó y se acurruco contra él, con cuidado tanteo debajo de las sábanas en busca de la mano de su pareja para entre lazar sus dedos, pero algo andaba mal _"¿Por qué está Gregory en mi cama? Y ¿Desde cuándo tiene 6 manos?"._

Mycroft se despertó y se sentó de golpe, escucho un ruido seco y un gemido desde el suelo, luego sintió un montón de manos y pies intentando desenredarse de las sábanas, el pelirrojo se arrastró por la cama King size en la que regularmente dormía SOLO, se apoyó sobre algo duro que se quejó y finalmente alcanzó el interruptor de la lámpara sobre su mesita de noche.

La habitación de iluminó y pudo observar a su novio Gregory en un extremo de la cama, vestido con su pijama azul tal y como recordaba haberlo dejado en la habitación contigua, sintió que algo golpeaba su brazo, notó que la mano con la que se apoyaba no estaba sobre el colchón sino sobre una mata de rizos negros que se agitaban vigorosamente en un intento de poder levantar la cara y poder respirar, rápidamente quitó la mano y un casi azul Sherlock comenzó a inhalar aire con rapidez.

-Eres un tonto Mycroft –se quejó entrecortadamente el pelinegro mientras seguía regulando su respiración.

-Auch, creo que me abrí la cabeza…-Interrumpió una infantil vocecilla desde el suelo.

Mycroft observo a los intrusos uno a uno…

-Okay, no sé qué carajos están haciendo los tres metidos en mi cama… -Les dijo serio.

-No creo que sea la primera vez que Graham esta en tu cama, Mycroft… -Murmuró Sherlock mientras se bajaba de la cama y ayudaba a su amigo.

-Es Greg –Corrigió el muchacho de ojos café.

-Como sea –Murmuro el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba y removía los cabellos rubios de su amigo en busca de alguna herida.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, tú – Señalo a Greg -estabas en la habitación que antes era mía, John estaba en la habitación de invitados y Sherlock estaba en su propia habitación, entonces ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí? –Preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

Sherlock terminó de revisar a John y al solo encontrar un chichón y nada más grave, volvieron a subirse a la cama (que tenía una base muy alta, al parecer de Sherlock) en completo silencio.

-¿Nadie me dirá nada? –Les preguntó cansadamente.

Greg desvío la mirada, Sherlock se concentró en sus increíblemente interesantes dedos de las manos y al cruzar la mirada con John, éste fingió un desmayo espontaneo y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Mycroft de 14 años, suspiro cansadamente y se masajeo las sienes, eran las 3 de la madrugada y ya comenzaba a darle una fuerte migraña.

-Bien, si eso es todo, váyanse a sus cuartos ahora –Ordenó.

Al instante tres pares de ojos lo miraron como si acabara de decir la cosa más aterradora del mundo y al instante volvieron a meterse bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó el pelirrojo, maldita la hora en que a sus padres tuvieron que salir en navidad y dejarlo a él a cargo. -¡Suéltenme!

Pero nadie le hizo caso, al contrario lo abrazaron con más fuerza.

Después de 10 minutos de empujones, logró sacarse de encima a los tres. Los miró, primero a Sherlock, él niño de 5 años estaba más pálido de lo normal, parecía nervioso y tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar " _debe de ser algo grave, pocas cosas lo asustan y aún menos cosas lo hacen llorar_ " –pensó. Siguió con John, dos años mayor que su hermano, él tenía la espalda recta y los puños cerrados, miraba cada dos por tres la puerta de la habitación " _John siempre ha sido el protector de mi hermano, aunque está asustado está listo para atacar a alguien… pero ¿Quién es ese alguien?"._ Por último miró a su novio, Greg estaba serio, pero lucía nervioso, incluso avergonzado, pero también estaba muy a la defensiva " _Esta dudando de algo, pero a la vez está nervioso… no esta tan seguro de que algo pase, pero parece estar en posición de pelea por si acaso…"._

-Vale… -murmuró Mycroft –John –el mencionado respingó en su sitio –Empecemos por el principio… ¿Qué oíste?

-¿Por qué crees que él escuchó algo? –Contestó a la defensiva Sherlock.

-Bien, porque está alerta, te está protegiendo a pesar de estar aterrado, pero se nota que se siente culpable por algo, supongo que tú tienes que ver en eso –Sherlock lo miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente lo disimulo y miró al suelo-entonces, las cosas ocurrieron así: él escucho algo, fue a despertarte y conociéndote fueron a averiguar que era ¿Cierto?

John miró a Mycroft como si fuera el mismísimo sol, completamente admirado. Sherlock lo notó y le piso el pie con fuerza y John se quejó –Deja de mirarlo así, ni que fuera la gran cosa- Dijo molesto –Además yo ya estoy aprendiendo a hacer eso… -murmuro bajito.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado ante los celos de su hermano, pero rápidamente volvió a esta serio –Bien ¿Lo demás me lo van a decir o también tengo que deducirlo?

-Pues mira –empezó Sherlock- Como tu… _adivinaste_ \- dijo de forma indiferente- John escucho un ruido así que fue a mi cuarto, me dijo que estaba seguro de que escucho la voz de alguien en el piso de abajo, yo como soy un genio analice las 14 posibles explicaciones a ese ruido, la primera fue…

-Sherlock mató a Santa- Dijo rápidamente John.

-¿Qué? –Dijo incrédulo Mycroft.

-¡John! –Grito enojado Sherlock.

-Y luego su fantasma volvió- Exclamó John –Y Sherlock se asustó…

-¡Yo no me asusté!

-Y comenzó a correr

-¡No estaba corriendo!

-Pero mientras huía se cayó

-¡Yo no huía!

-Y se torció un tobillo, lo tuve que cargar, pero pesa mucho…

-¡¿Estás diciendo que estoy gordo?!

-Entonces lo arrastre escaleras arriba, íbamos a encerrarnos en el cuarto de Sherlock, pero oímos unos gemidos desde el cuarto de Greg y creímos que el fantasma de Santa lo estaba atacando. Entonces fuimos a ayudarlo y lo vimos gimiendo de dolor sobre la cama porque seguramente un Santa invisible lo estaba atacando.

Mycroft que se imaginaba lo que _realmente_ estaba haciendo Greg, lo miró acusadoramente, el castaño bajo la mirada apenado, estaba rojo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies –Las sábanas olían a ti todavía- murmuró.

-Una vez que salvamos a Greg –continúo relatando John- Nos preguntó qué, que estábamos haciendo ahí, entonces le dije que Sherlock mató a Santa y su fantasma estaba buscando venganza, Greg dijo que eso no era posible, entonces un tenebroso gemido se escuchó y fue cuando Greg nos creyó y sugirió que nos metiéramos a tu cuarto porque tú eras amargado como un adulto y Santa no se metería contigo porque si te enojabas ibas a dar más miedo tú que él. –John respiró, pues había soltado todo rápidamente y le faltaba el aire.

-¿Así que soy amargado y asusto? –Dijo fríamente Mycroft mientras observaba a su _ahora sí_ realmente aterrado, novio.

-Vaya, sí que da miedo –Susurro John a Sherlock.

-Ya lo sé, ahora no respires o sino se desquitara contigo, deja que despelleje a su novio –Le contestó Sherlock en voz baja –Con los gritos que dé Graham ten por seguro que el fantasma de Santa sale huyendo.

-Nadie va a despellejar a nadie –Dijo de pronto Mycroft y Greg suspiro aliviado –Aún… -Y el castaño se puso tenso de nuevo. –Lo que no puedo creer, es que tú –Señaló a su novio –Hayas actuado de esa manera ¡Tienes 16 años! –Exclamó –Deberías de tener un poco de sentido común, se supone que tú eres el mayor de todos, deberías de dar el ejemplo de madurez.

-Amor –Dijo Greg- Todos saben que el adulto responsable a cargo aquí, eres tú.

Y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. Mycroft suspiro cansado.

-A ver Sherlock ¿Cómo está eso de que mataste a Santa? –Le preguntó molesto, el pelinegro bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

John al ver la indecisión de su amigo, decidió (como siempre) ayudarlo -Sherlock lo mató por…

-¡Yo no lo mate! –Gritó alterado el pelinegro- Fue un accidente –dijo con voz entrecortada y con los ojos vidriosos. A Mycroft se le partió el corazón y el coraje se le pasó, se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hermanito y lo abrazo.

-Shh, shh… Cálmate, aquí estoy yo, todo está bien, ahora dime ¿qué pasó?- Le preguntó con voz suave.

El pelinegro respiro hondo y sin despegar su cara del pecho de su hermano comenzó a hablar –La semana pasada oí en la escuela que Santa visita a los niños buenos y les deja regalos bajo el árbol, pero a nuestra casa nunca ha venido Santa y los niños de la escuela dicen que es porque yo soy raro y malo.

John frunció el ceño, a veces odiaba no poder ir en la misma escuela que su amigo.

-Entonces –Continúo Sherlock- recordé que John pasaría la navidad con nosotros y supuse que Santa si vendría a dejarle sus regalos a él, porque él no es raro y se porta bien, así que yo quería explicarle a Santa que yo no era malo ni raro, que a mí solo me gustaba investigar, así que le puse un sedante en la leche y en las galletas que le deje sobre la mesita al lado de la chimenea, para que se durmiera y así yo podría alcanzarlo en la mañana. –Mycroft ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto, pero lo dejo continuar –Cuando John vino a decirme de los ruidos, me acordé de Santa, así que baje para hablar con él, pero cuando llegamos a la sala, Santa estaba tirado en el suelo, me acerque y vi que no respiraba- Levantó la cara para ver a su hermano, tenía sus enormes ojos llorosos y la nariz roja - ¡Me pasé en la dosis y lo maté Mycroft! –Exclamó asustado- luego volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho de hermano y siguió hablando –Le dije a John lo que había hecho y él dijo que debíamos buscar su trineo, que seguramente sus duendes ayudantes sabrían que hacer, pero cuando íbamos hacia la salida, oímos un gemido así que nos regresamos a revisar, entonces vimos como una sombra parecida a Santa estaba parada en medio de la sala, estaba obscuro pero estoy seguro de que era él, entonces comenzó gemir, cada vez más fuerte y luego pasó todo lo que ya te contó John.

Mycroft lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmar los temblores de su hermanito, luego lo separo de él y con la manga de su propio pijama le limpió las lágrimas –Mira, antes que nada tú no eres malo ni raro- Le dijo serio – Santa no venía porque sabe que en esta casa a ti no te hace falta nada, tienes una familia que te ama y unos padres que pueden comprarte todo lo que quieras, en cambio hay otros niños que no tienen nada de eso y por eso él debe visitarlos, para hacerlos felices aunque sea una vez al año.

-Pero ahora él está muerto –Dijo tristemente Sherlock.

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí con John y Greg mientras voy a buscar a los duendes de Santa? Seguro ellos sabrán que hacer ¿vale? –Le dijo tranquilamente mientras le revolvía sus negros cabellos.

-Pero el fantasm…

-Cállate Greg –Le cortó Mycroft –Tu y yo hablaremos después –le dijo serio – Ahora cuídalos en lo que regreso.

-Pero el fantasma de Santa está enojado- Le dijo preocupado John.

-Pero doy más miedo yo ¿no? –Contesto Mycroft con una media sonrisa.

….

….

Mycroft bajo las escaleras con calma y se dirigió a la cocina, sirvió un vaso con agua, tomo unas aspirinas del botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño de abajo y se dirigió a la sala.

-Toma- dijo mientras extendía las manos con ambas cosas hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón, el tipo se tomó dos pastillas y se bebió toda el agua.

-Gracias- dijo o eso le entendió Mycroft.

-Tendrás la lengua entumida una horas más, pero no dejará secuelas –dijo –debiste de haberme avisado que vendrías, así al menos habría estado al pendiente y esto no hubiese pasado.

-Le avisé a tus padres –medio dijo el hombre –ellos dijeron que no había ningún problema y me dieron una llave para que pudiese entrar.

-Mis padres salieron de emergencia y lamento informarle Señor Watson, que ellos no me dijeron nada al respecto, supongo que las prisas hicieron que se les olvidará, lo siento –Se disculpó el pelirrojo –En esta casa no se lleva a cabo la tradición de Santa Claus porque, cuando yo tenía dos años, mi inteligencia hizo que descubriera que mi padre era Santa, así que ellos supusieron que con Sherlock sucedería lo mismo, así que simplemente no volvieron a hacerlo. –Explicó –Pero al parecer mi pequeño hermano aún tiene esa inocencia e ilusión infantil de la que yo siempre carecí y nadie lo había notado, hasta hoy me di cuenta de que mi hermanito sufría por ello, por lo tanto, señor Watson, le agradezco infinitamente que esté aquí. Y una vez más, disculpe este inconveniente.

El Sr. Watson sonrío- No te preocupes muchacho, todo está bien, de hecho le traigo un regalo a Sherlock, sé que mi hijo y él se quieren mucho, son inseparables desde que nos mudamos a la casa de al lado, así que te propongo una cosa –Le dijo- A partir de este año pasaré por aquí también, para dejarle sus obsequios a Sherlock ¿Te parece?

-No se preocupe, no creo que sea necesario, supongo que con esto que pasó hoy, nuestro padre volverá a las andadas como Santa- Le dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

El Sr. Watson asintió, con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó del sillón, dejo los regalos que traía debajo del árbol y se dirigió a la salida.

-Toma- Le regresó la llave de su casa –Ya me voy, ya vete a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Mycroft se deshizo de la leche y las galletas, luego subió a su habitación, donde John y Sherlock lo esperaban envueltos entre sus cobijas y Greg estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama leyéndoles un cuento.

Cuando lo vieron entrar, dirigieron su ansiosa mirada hacia él, entonces Mycroft sonrió suavemente –Listo, todo arreglado, sus duendes llegaron y le dieron un antídoto hecho de bastones de caramelo y Santa revivió, hable con él y le explique todo, él dijo que no se preocuparan, que ya estaba bien y lamentaba haberlos asustado y que sabe que tú –Señaló a Sherlock- eres un niño bueno, algo travieso, pero bueno y que a partir del siguiente año vendría a dejarte regalos.

La cara de Sherlock se iluminó y sonrío junto con John.

-Ahora, váyanse a dormir a sus cuartos- Les dijo, los dos niños se bajaron de un salto de la cama y salieron del cuarto.

-¿Ves, John? Te dije que mi hermano todo lo soluciona, es como un súper poder… -Dijo Sherlock en voz baja en el pasillo, pero Mycroft lo alcanzó a oír y sonrío enternecido.

-Bueno, hasta mañana amor, duerme bien nos vem…

-Alto ahí Greg –Dijo mortalmente serio el pelirrojo y Greg se quedó a medio camino rumbo a la salida - ¿Cómo es posible que creyeras que un fantasma te iba a atacar? ¿En serio Greg? ¡¿En serio?!

-Estaba medio dormido y el gemido se oyó bastante tenebroso, no fue mi culpa –se excusó – cuando saliste comencé a analizar la situación y bueno, me di cuenta de lo estúpida de mi reacción, lo siento –dijo con ojitos de perrito triste.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansado –Como sea, ya vamos a dormir ¿ok? –El castaño asintió y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación –Hey ¿a dónde vas? –Greg lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada –Acuéstate conmigo, igual y si me dan ganas te ayudo con tu problemita de hace rato… -le dijo sugerentemente y el castaño sonrío.

…

…

…

END

…


End file.
